Becoming A Family
by sophk
Summary: This is the story of Hotch's engagement and wedding. This is just romance with some humor thrown in. A feel good story; hope you enjoy it. This is the follow- up to Till There Was Us. Also, Baby Girl Hotchner continues this family. Reviews are always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Becoming a Family**

**_Having a place to go - is a home. _**

**_Having someone to love - is a family. _**

**_Having both - is a blessing. _**

**_ -Donna Hedges_**

Still trying to catch his breath, Aaron moves over to Sarah's side. "Do you think we will ever stop doing this in the mornings?" Sarah asks kissing his chest as she is wrapped in his arms.

He laughs, "I'm sure as our lives get busier and more complicated we may not get to do it every morning. But, I like to think we always will want to." He smiled and kissed her.

"I will always want to. I love you." She said as she was enjoying the feel of their naked bodies pressed against each other's.

"I love you, too." He said. "But, we need to go to the work." They get up and shower. Aaron goes into the kitchen and makes the coffee. She finishes getting ready and walks out.

"I miss Jack." She said. Aaron smiled. Jessica had picked him up on Saturday afternoon to go on a family vacation at the beach.

"I know you do, I do, too. But, remember he is having a great time with his cousins, and family. He needs to spend time with them." He said.

"I understand how important that is. But, I still miss him." She said as her eyes filled with tears.

Aaron put his arms around her, "I think we should go out and have a romantic dinner, tonight. What about the Harbour House, we haven't been there since our first date?" He asks kissing her neck. "Remember how much we enjoyed it?"

"They do have delicious crab cakes." She teased he moved his head back and looked at her. "Sounds wonderful, I love you.

"Great, I will make the reservation." He kissed her.

Are you wearing that tie today?" Sarah asks as she wrinkled up her nose.

"I was planning on it. Why don't you like it?" he asked with a glare.

She shrugs her shoulders and said, "It looks fine." In the last couple of months she had been buying ties for him. Most of his, she thought, were a little boring.

"Damn, you." He walked back into the bedroom removing his tie and came out carrying new two ones. "Which one?"

She grabs the black and yellow striped and puts it around his neck. Then proceeds to tie it for him and then kisses him. "You look so sexy."

He smiled. "Yeah, that is what I'm going for. Getting dressed was so simple before you came along." He teased.

"But, not as much fun." Sarah replied.

They grab a quick breakfast and head out to start their day. He opens their garage, they kiss goodbye and drive off to start their day; he heads to the BAU and she to the Training Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Hotch arrives at the office, he is working on a report. Rossi walks by, "Good Morning, Hotch."

"Hi Dave." He said.

"Here's the file on the case from last week, I finally got the Coroner's report. How was your weekend? Did Jack leave on vacation?" Rossi asks.

"Yes, Jessica picked him up on Saturday afternoon. So, Sarah and I just had a quiet weekend at home. It was very nice." He smiled. "How was yours?"

Rossi smiled he was thinking how much happier Hotch had been since Sarah came into his life. "Mine was good, won at poker. And not that it's any of my business, but"

Hotch interrupted him, "Dave, that has never stopped you before." He smiled.

Dave smiled, "Don't you think it time to tell the team about you and Sarah?"

"I know, we talked about that this weekend. I will tell them soon." He smiled. "I need coffee." He said as he got up.

"So, do I." Dave said follow him out of the office.

As they were getting coffee, Morgan, JJ and Reid walked over to do the same. Garcia walks in, "Good morning to all of my favorite agents." She said cheerfully.

They greeted each other. Morgan said, "Nice tie, Hotch."

"Thank you." He smiled "It was a gift. Will everyone come up to the conference room for a minute, please?" Hotch asks.

They looked at each other and followed him upstairs. Everyone took a seat; Hotch walked over and closed the door. He could tell by the look on Garcia face, she was terrified about what was going to happen. He started, "I need to share something. Some of you may have heard rumors about Director Logan and I having coffee together. They are true. But, there is more to that story, we have been dating and about a month ago, Jack and I moved in with her." He waited for a reaction.

For a minute or two no one made a sound, then JJ broke the silence, "Hotch, that's great. Sarah is a wonderful person. We are so happy for you."

Then everyone else, starting saying how great it was. Hotch finally said, "Thank you. I just wanted to let everyone know. Now, let's get back to work."

Hotch returned to his desk and called Sarah, "Director Logan." She answered.

"Hi, are you busy?" he asks.

"Never to busy to talk to you. I'm reading over a syllabus for a class. What do you need?" Sarah asks.

"I just told the team about us." He said proudly.

"Wow, Hotch is sharing. I'm impressed." She teased. "Were they shocked?"

"Surprised. But, they seemed all right about it. They all like you." He said. "But, I am glad they know."

Why don't we invite them over for dinner on Saturday?" Sarah suggested.

"That sounds like fun. I will do that. Well, I will let you get back to work. I love you." He said.

She smiled, "I have a director's meeting, so I will talk to you later this afternoon. I love you."

After Sarah's meeting was over, she walked over to the BAU. JJ immediately walked over, "Hi Sarah, we heard the news, congratulations."

"Thank you, JJ. He called and told me he shared it with everyone. Which surprised me." Sarah smiled.

Morgan spoke up. "I knew there was someone new was in his life. His ties are improving."

"That's her, all her." A stern voice coming from the staircase said. "Hi, Sarah."

"Aaron." She said as he walked over and put his hand on the small of her back. "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure, come on up." Aaron answered. They went up to his office.

As they walked away JJ looked at Morgan, "God, just the way they look at each other, I bet they have great sex."

Morgan laughs, "JJ, you and your man need to get busy."

They walk into his office; he grabs her hand, pulls her over out of view and kisses her. "Good to see you."

She smiles, "Agent Hotchner, I'm here on business." She told him with a smile and kiss.

"Sorry, please have a seat. What can I help you with Director Logan?" He very professionally inquired.

"I wondering if I could get the BAU team to do a presentation in the Advanced Profiling class in the next semester." She asks.

"I'm sure we could work something out. Your dates would have to be flexible?" he comments.

Sarah nods her head, "No problem, I just think it would be a good way to keep the cadets excited about the FBI. I will send you a list of possible dates." She said.

Aaron smiles, "Anything else, I can do for you Director?"

"Not until you get home." She grins, "Did you make our dinner reservation?" She asks.

"Of course, 8:00." He smiled, walk around his desk and kiss her. "Come on, I will walk you down."

They walk down to the stairs. Rossi is just returning from a meeting. "Hey, Sarah." He gives her a hug.

"Hi, Dave. How are you? Missed you this weekend." She said. Dave will usually dropped by at some point over the weekends.

"Thought you two might like a little time alone." He said with a snicker.

They continued to visit; Morgan and Reid were also there. Sarah phone rang, "Excuse me. I need to take this." She step away, they hear her say, "Hi Jack, how are you?" They talked for a few minute and then she walked over Aaron, "I love you, too. Here's your Dad." She hands the phone to Aaron. He steps away. She looks at the guys, "It's Jack. He is on vacation. Having a great time."

Rossi laughs, "Sarah, he will be back."

"I know, the house is just awfully quiet. Aaron did invite you all over on Saturday, right?" She asks, just double-checking. They all nodded.

"Looking forward to it." Derek said.

Aaron joins them and hands back her the phone. "Well, I have to get back to my office. See you at home around 7:00." Aaron shook his head and smiled. She put her hand on his arm. "Bye guys, see you on Saturday."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Sarah arrived home at 6:45; she took a long, hot shower and got ready for her date. She thought back to their first date and remember that wonderful kiss. She knew she was falling in love.

She pulls out a graphic printed wrap dress, a new one. Perfect, she thought. It was sexy, but not overly so. Just a low cut v-neckline. Around 7:15, she hears Aaron come in the door, "Hi honey, I'm in the bedroom." She yells.

He walks in carrying a bouquet of orchids. "Sorry, I'm late, I had a stop to make. I know they are not purple. But, it was all they had." Aaron smiled.

"Baby, they are beautiful. And they are a shade of purple." She kisses him.

"No, my dear you are beautiful. Gorgeous dress." He said as he leans down and kisses between her breasts.

"I just need to change my shirt and then I will be ready."

"I'm going to put these in a vase. Aaron, no tie." She laughs.

"Shall we go?" He walks outs.

She picks up her sweater and purse, "Ready, honey."

On the way, Jack calls to tell them good night. And of course, give them run down of the activities of the day. "I always miss him more after we talk to him." Sarah sighs.

Aaron reaches over and takes her hand. "He's having a good time. But, he is missing us, too." He smiles.

"I know. I just miss our little boy." She said.

They get to the restaurant; Aaron comes around and opens the door. He takes her hand and helps her out. As they as standing there he kisses her, "Tonight, no talking about how much we miss Jack, and no talking about work. Remember, this is a romantic dinner and I love you." He said.

"I love you." She kissed him.

They walk in the restaurant and were seated at the same table as before. "Did you ask for this table?" Sarah questioned.

"I might have mentioned it." He smiled. They ordered wine and the seared tuna for an appetizer.

Sarah looked around and asks, "Aaron why is this the only table with orchids on it?"

"I may have mentioned that, also. Told you, it is a perfect romantic evening. Just like our first date." He smiled. "Even the weather is perfect."

Sarah smiled, "Did you mentioned that, too?" she teased. "You are so sweet to me. I can guarantee you that this evening will have a very romantic and satisfying ending."

"I'm hoping so. Of course, I hoped for that on the our first date." He laughes. "And it didn't happen."

The waitress brought their wine, he picked up his glass "We are going to toast to how much in love we are." They tap their glass, took a drink and then kissed.

Sarah now had tears in her eyes, "I love you, Aaron."

"I love you, Sarah." He replies while rubbing a tear off from her cheek with his thumb.

They had a wonderful evening discussing the last three months and imagining their future. The food was absolutely amazing. It had been a perfect evening. They ordered another glass of wine and a dessert to share. Sarah was talking about taking a family ski trip after Christmas; Aaron was listening to her and smiling. Finally, she look at him, "What are you smiling about? Are you listening to me?" She laughed.

"I'm listening. A ski trip sounds great." He smiles. "Now, I have a question," He takes her hand. "Marry me?"

"Yes." She said simply and quickly. They kissed.

He takes her left hand and slides a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. She is starting to cry. "It's beautiful. I love you."

"You're beautiful. I love you, too. Now, let's go home." Aaron said.

On the drive home, they talked about the future and growing old together. And, of course, their perfect date.

They pull into the garage and go in the house. They kissed. He takes her hand and walk into the bedroom. He slowly undresses her, kissing her body as he does. She moans slightly as he lower her on to the bed, now dressed in only lacy black panties. "You are so sexy, I can't believe you are going to be my wife." He said looking down at her body as she lay on the bed. He undresses.

"Mrs. Sarah Hotchner, I like the sound of that." She said as she runs her foot down his body. He grabs her ankle and kisses it. Then he reaches down and pulls the panties off from her.

He lies down on top of her. "I love the sound of that." He said as she stretches out and rest the palms of her hands on the headboard. He enters her; she brings her legs together and presses her thighs tightly against his body. He thrusts his penis into her the contact is amazing. He leans down and kisses her, their tongues delving deeply into each other's mouth. She runs her hands up and down his back. She puts her arms around his neck and pulls him to her. They share a long wet, sexy kiss. "God baby, I love you." He says. With deep, penetrating strokes they orgasm together.

Breathlessly Sarah says, "I love you and I will for the rest of my life." They kiss. "Have I told you, how much I love my ring? It is so beautiful." She tells him as she is holding her hand up. And it was beautiful, two carat round diamond set in platinum band with smaller diamonds and amethyst stones on the side. Exquisite, she thought. But, she would have loved it no matter what it looked like.

"Glad you like it. I bought it when you were in Boston at the symposium in June. I just happened to be walking past a jewelry store and I thought I needed to go in. I did. I saw this ring and I knew it was the perfect ring for you. I just knew." He said with tears filling his eyes. "Once I saw the purple."

"You took a chance. We had only been out a couple of times, we hadn't even slept together yet." She smiled.

He rolls off from her. Their bodies are glistening with sweat. She moves her head on his chest and he wraps his strong arms around her. And they held each other. He kisses her on top of her head, "I wasn't taking any chances, and I knew from our first date that I would spend the rest of my live loving you. So, when is our wedding?" He asks.

She kissed his chest. "I haven't had time to think about that. I've been busy."

"Let's think about it." Aaron said. "I think it should be soon."

"What are you doing tomorrow? I know people, we can get our license in the morning and be married at the court house tomorrow afternoon." Sarah said halfway teasing.

"That sounds great to me. However, we would have a few people very upset with us including Jack and your parents. So, let move on to another plan. We don't want to rush into this, what about in a month?" He said very seriously.

"Next month, wow, that is soon. But, I guess we could work it out. So, we almost have a date. Now, location; where should we do this? I really want to keep it with just family and close friends. I like the thought that we care about everyone that comes and they care about us." She kissed him.

"That would be nice. We could have it here in the backyard? How many people are we talking about?" he asks.

"Well, my family, the team, and a few extras, maybe twenty, twenty-five. It would be doable. We would have to do it in early October because of the weather." She smiled.

"But, if we have bad weather, we could have it inside, there is enough room." He smiled.

"So, we start planning?" she said.

Aaron smiled, "It sounds like we should. So, where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" he teased.

She kisses him, "Anywhere with you. I love you. One more thing, I don't really want to announce this until we can tell Jack and my parents."

"Fine with me, I won't mention it." He leans down and kisses her.

They talked for a little while longer about the wedding and life after. Then made love again, and held each other until they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

At 6:00 the next morning, there was a buzzing in the room. Hotch sets up and answers the phone. She hears him say "Tell everyone we will meet at the office at 7:00."

"You have a case?" She said.

"We are going to Miami." He states, "Meeting at 7:00." He smiles, " So, I have about thirty minutes to make love to my fiancée."

"You better get started." Sarah said smiling.

It actually took thirty-five minutes, but that was okay with him. After he showered and got dressed, she walked him to the door. They shared a kiss.

"Bye, honey. Be safe. Call me when you can. I love you." Sarah said.

Aaron looked at her, "Baby, I love you, too. I will talk to you when I get a chance." He said kissing her bye.

He arrived at the office at 6:58; Rossi, Morgan, Reid and JJ were already at the round table. Garcia walked in and brief them on the case. They immediately left for the jet and headed to Miami.

Sarah arrived at her office around 7:30, "Good morning, Kathy." She said as she walked into her office. She open up her calendar and looked at her schedule today. Busy, she thought, that's good. She had meetings with two instructors about making some changes in their classes and also, a couple of cadets. Her phone buzzes, "Hi Aaron." She answered.

"Hi, just thought I would call. Are you at the office?" he asks.

"Just arrived. Where are you?" she questioned.

"On the plane. Well, I will call when I can. I love you." He said.

Sarah quietly said, "I love you, too. Be safe. Talk to you soon."

The rest of the day was busy, but went smoothly. Which was good, it kept her mind off Aaron.

She finally went home around 7:30 and Jack calls her, he tells her about his day. And how much fun he is having and but, he missing both of them. She tells not to be sad; he would be home in a few days. And how much they both loved him. She also, told him that Dad was out of town working on a case. But, he would call him when he could.

Sarah fixed a peanut butter sandwich poured a glass of wine and she walks outside to enjoy a nice quiet dinner.

After, dinner she enjoys her wine, while going over some cadet's files. The phone rings, she looks at it and thought finally.

"Hi" she answered realizing how much she's missing him "how are you?"

"Fine, exhausted, this case is turning out to be a difficult one. We decided to come back to the hotel and get some rest and start again in the morning. At least, that gives me time to check in with you. What are you doing?" Aaron said.

"I'm so glad you called, I'm missing you. I'm sitting on the deck just finished my dinner. Now I'm having a glass of wine and reading files on the incoming class of cadets." She replied.

"That sounds very nice. What did you have for dinner?" he asks.

"Oh, you are going to be so jealous" she teased "A peanut butter sandwich."

"Wow, and I missed that. And you had wine with it, what type of wine does one serve with a peanut butter sandwich?" He laughed

"I prefer red, but it is really up to the individual's taste." She said without missing a beat.

She told him about the call from Jack. He had talked to him right after she did. Then she told him the highlights of her day.

"You sound tired. We should hang up and you need to go to bed." Sarah advised him.

"I'm not that tired. Just lying here on the bed thinking of you being here with me. I miss you." Aaron sighed.

"Believe me I miss you. We could have to have phone sex?" Sarah offered joking.

"Sorry, honey, that won't do it for me." He laughed

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. I'm glad you need me. Now, I do think it is time for you to get some sleep. Be careful and call me when you can. Dream about me." She said, "I love you."

"I will call you in the morning when I get a chance. I love you and I always dream about you." He said tenderly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The next day was a normal one. Sarah had reports to read and a budget meeting later today. She had already talked with Aaron that morning he managed to call when they were waiting on some information, and said he would call later. Jack check in, he is still having lots of fun and today they were going to a water park. His Dad had already called this morning to tell him to have a good day.

Early afternoon, her phone buzzes, "Hello" she quickly answers.

"That was fast were just sitting there waiting for me to call." He ask

"Yes, that all I do here at my office is wait for you to call." she laughed "How are you?"

"Good, just sitting here in the conference room eating a sandwich, so I can talk to you in private." Aaron said.

"Are you planning on talking dirty to me?" She said teasing him.

"Not right now, I'm not in the mood. We are still working this case, thought we had a good lead today, but it ended up another dead end." He said.

"Do you want fresh ears to run the case by?" she offered.

"No," then he started "Were looking for a serial rapist and now a killer, he is married with a son, we now think he has left the Miami area and living in another area. We have a possible unsub, even a name, but can't trace him. Garcia has been trying to track where they are located but we have come up blank…." And then continued for with details for another ten minutes.

"Public health records" Sarah suggests "for the son. Chances are he has his Dad's last name. Has Garcia run a check on the child? If they have been in the welfare system their son could have received school vaccinations through the State Health Department. That may lead you to them or at least to the area."

"That could help. I will have Garcia run it. Thanks." He said sounding in a hurry.

"Go, I understand. I love you." Sarah said.

"Sarah, I love you. Call you when I can." Aaron hung up.

Sarah just smiled and thought that's why I love him.

Hotch rejoins the team, he calls Garcia, "At your service, fine sir."

"Garcia, search the Florida Department of Health records for the son, school vaccinations, that sort of thing." Hotch told her. "Check using the unsub's last name.

"I will dig my way through the red tape, and call when I have something. Garcia out." She said.

"Good idea." Rossi complimented "Yours?"

Aaron smiled "I had a little help."

Sarah stays late at the office and caught up on all of her reports. She finally leaves around 7:00, just as she is walking to the house Jack calls. He was excited; his Dad had just called him. Then he proceeded to her about his day at the water park and all the fun he had with his cousins.

Sarah fixes her dinner, and then decided to take a hot bath and relax. She got ready for bed, as she climbed in and thought about how much she missed Aaron. She picked up her laptop and started going over next semester's class schedules. About 11:00, Aaron called, "Hi honey" she said softly.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" he asks.

"No, I'm sitting here is our big bed going over schedules, how everything going?" She asks. "Are you back at the hotel?"

He said "Yea, we decided we all needed to get a good night sleep and there was nothing else we could do a this moment. So, we will start fresh I the morning. Sorry, about hanging up so quickly this morning."

"That's okay, I understand that kind of behavior, remember. Did my suggestion help any?" She asks.

"We don't know yet. Garcia is still trying to run down information. Hopefully, it will give us something to go on." He said with exhaustion. "No more talk about this case. Tell me something to make me smile."

"I love you. Did that work?" Sarah asks.

"Yes, it did." He smiled. "Now, tell me about your day."

"Nothing new really, just my job. I did attend a budget meeting this afternoon. And you know how much fun those are." She teased. "I talked to Jack a couple of time. Can't wait until he home."

"Budget meetings are always fun. Have I told you how happy I am that you are in Jack's life? Especially on days like these." Aaron told her.

"It is my pleasure, after all he is my little boy, too. You need to get some rest. Are you in bed?" She asks.

"Yes, I am." He smiles.

Sarah begins, "Now, close your eyes and dream of me, I'm right beside of you in bed I'm kissing you, you are relaxing. I love you. Did that work?" she asks.

Aaron softly laughs. "It worked, I'm not thinking about the case any more. I may have to go take a cold shower. You did cheer me up. Thank you. I will dream about how lucky I am to have you in my life. Sarah, I love you. Good night."

"I love you. Talk to you tomorrow." She said.

Sarah woke up early on Thursday morning and decided to go for a run before she went to the office. Just as she was pulling in her parking space Aaron called, "Morning." She answers.

"Hi, just have a moment. I want to say good morning and I love you." He said. "Are you in the office?"

"Parking garage." She laughs slightly. "I went for a run this morning. I needed to release some stress."

"Hopefully, we will finish this case and I will be home to take care of your stress. Well, I got to go. Talk to you soon. Love you." He said.

"Be safe. I love you, too." Sarah said.

She had talked to Jack a couple of time that day. He only had a quick call this morning from his Dad. He said his Dad was after the "bad guy" so that was okay. He's such a brave little boy, takes after his Dad, she thought. And later that evening, he called again, they talked about his day, and how much longer he would be on vacation. He was getting a little homesick. She had received a text from Aaron about a half an hour earlier. The team was on their way to Jacksonville, so she knew that Jack wouldn't get a call from his Dad tonight. So, she talked to him a little longer and made him laugh. A the end of the conversation, Jack said, "I miss you so much and I can't wait to come home."

Sarah says with her eyes filling with tears "I love you, Jack. I will be very glad to have you home. Talk to you tomorrow, honey."

Sarah has a quiet evening; she does finally plan the dinner party that they are giving on Saturday night. Something casual, they will all be tired after being out of town all week. She is thinking casual and fun; probably a classy barbeque. You can go wrong with that. She decides on the menu.

It has been a long week she goes to bed early


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Sydney had finish going though twenty-seven case files that Garcia had sent to her. She found four more cases that match the MO of the six that took place in DC. That made ten cases total, she put a call in to Aaron. "Hello, Syd." He answered. "Hi, I need to talk to you about something. The cases that I had Penelope pull last week, I think it is a serial killer. I have four others with same MO, with a total of twelve victims. The last one was in Essex, Virginia two months ago." Sydney told him. "Interesting, send me the files and we will do a follow-up." Aaron replies. "On it's way. How's your morning?" She asks. "Well, it was quiet, until you called. Now, I have work to do. How is your morning?" he teased. "So, far good. I have a meeting next that will probably change all of that." She said with a sigh. "And why is that?" he ask. "That is a long story for another time. Have a good day, Aaron. Bye" She said. "Have a good meeting. If you need the vent after, call me. Bye." He said thinking about last weekend.

Aaron looks over the files that Sydney had sent to him. He sends the files to Morgan to follow up on. He will contact the all the police departments involved, and speak to them about their cases. If no suspects turn up, all of this information will be added to the ViCAP database under unidentified serial killer. For now, that is how it will be handled.

Sydney works on the memo for the changes in the processing of the crime scene. It is very detailed, she will send it the Chief and other Directors first to get their feedback at today's meeting. Of course, the meeting today will outline the changes that will need to take place in the next few months.

Later that evening, Aaron calls Sydney, "Well, hello." She said a little surprised that he was calling. "Hi, Syd. I was just sitting here thinking about you and thought I would call." He said hesitating a bit. "Good thoughts. You were only thinking good things, right?" Sydney teased him. "of course, when I think of you, there is no other kind." Aaron laughs. "That's sweet. How was your day?" She asks. "Good. Most of the afternoon was going over requests from agencies. I heard you kick some ass in your meeting, today?" he said. "And how did you hear that? Just curious?" She asks, she already knew. "JJ mentioned it." He admitted. "I don't think I kicked any ass, yet. But, that is why they brought me in. They finally admitted that to me. I figured it out in the first week. But, I found when working with cops you have let them think they have total control. So, that is my plan." She explained. "You will do an amazing job. No, matter how difficult it may be. And I like it when you take control." He said. "Thank for the vote of confidence. I may need to call you for encouragement over the next months." She laughs. "I'm here anytime you need me. Just call." He tells her. "Thanks. You may be sorry you said that." She warns him. "No, I won't be. What is your schedule like for the weekend?" He asks. "Other than working anytime I can. Luke has a game on Saturday at three. You and Jack should come to the game? I would love to meet Jack. Then I could fix dinner for the four of us. Lucas is going to be staying with me all week starting on Saturday. His Dad has to go out of town." She informs him. "Why don't we plan on that. Luke did invite us. I would hate to let him down. It is getting late, so I will let you get some sleep. Talk to you soon." He said. "Okay, sleep well. Goodnight." She said to him quietly. They hung up. Thoughts of last weekend and their casual relationship ran through her mind. She smiled.

A couple of days, later Chief Cruz delivered a box to Garcia's office. "Here," He hands her the box. "I was told to deliver this to you." Garcia, looked at him and said, "Thank you." He smiles and walks out. She very carefully, opens the box and then smiles. Inside she found a blonde troll doll wearing black rimmed glasses, and dressed in a tied-dyed outfit with a peace symbol on the front. The note read: _Hope this adds to your peace and happiness. Thanks for your help. Sydney._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

By 6:00, they walked out of the bedroom dressed and are ready to meet their guests. "You look so cute." Aaron kissing her. "New dress?"

"I had to do something this week, so I shopped a little. Bought you a couple of new ties." She laughs.

"Thank you." He said putting his arms around her waist and starts kissing her; the doorbell ringing interrupted them. "I'll get it." Aaron said.

Aaron walks to the front door and she hears him say, "Come on in, Dave." They walked through to the kitchen.

"Hi Dave." Sarah said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Ready to grill?"

"No, I need a glass of wine first. Aaron, are you in charge of that?" Dave teased.

"I'll get us all a glass." Aaron pulls out a bottle of red; Dave opens it. Sarah set three glasses on the counter.

Dave quickly picks up her left hand, "Is there something you two have to tell me?"

Aaron looks over at her and smiles, "We are telling everyone tonight."

Dave smiles from ear to ear, walks around the counter and hugs her, "I'm so happy for both of you. A little surprised. Aaron, why didn't you tell me?"

"We just got engaged on Monday, but we wanted to wait until we could tell her parents and Jack." Aaron explains. "We told her parents this morning and will get to tell Jack tomorrow. But, we are announcing it when everyone arrives.

"Only because I refuse to take the ring off." I said laughing.

"And I don't blame you." Dave said hugging me again. "It's beautiful."

"Now, it is time to start the grills." Sarah told the guys. Aaron and Dave went out on the deck to take care of that.

Within the next fifteen or so minutes everyone arrives. Aaron showed them through the house, then out to the deck. Sarah and Dave put the appetizers and dishes out on the table. "The house is beautiful," JJ said "How long did it take to do all of the renovations."

Sarah answered, "I purchased the house at the end of February, and started renovations soon after and they finished mid-May. And I finally, moved in the end of May."

"And Jack and I moved in the beginning of August." Aaron added with a smile. Then lean over and kissed Sarah. Everyone smiled.

Aaron and Dave walked in the house, everyone else, including Sarah, was standing around the table visiting. They walked back out with the champagne and glasses. They place them on the table. Dave starts pouring the champagne and handing out the glasses. Aaron started, "I want to have a toast to welcome all you to our home." Sarah moved over beside of him. "Welcome." She adds. They all toasted.

"It is a great place to entertain. We are going to be here a lot." Derek said raising his glass.

"Sounds great to us." Sarah said smiling.

"Wait, we have a couple of more things to share." Aaron said. Sarah held her left hand up to expose the ring. "I asked Sarah to marry me and she, as you can see by the ring on her finger, said yes."

Dave started to raise his glass for a toast. Aaron interrupted him "And one more thing before we let Dave make a toast." He smiled. "We would like to invite you all to our wedding on October 11th, to take place here in our backyard. Now, Dave."

Dave was a little stunned by the announcement of the day. He regained his composure and said smiling, "Congratulations, I'm sure I speak for everyone here we are thrilled that you two found each other. We wish you nothing but happiness. Viva L'Amore!"

They toasted the happy couple as they kissed. There were hugs all around.

"Enough of us." Sarah said "Eat, drink and visit as Dave and I finish up dinner."

Dave plates the lamb chops and the portabellas from the grill. Sarah walked out and announces, "Dinner is ready, so please go fill your plates." She walks back in, Penelope comes over and hugs her, "I'm so happy for both of you." Penelope said.

"Thank you so much, it is wonderful to have so many people who care about us. I made us some delicious vegetarian dishes for tonight. My Thai noodles are really tasty." Sarah smiled.

"I will try them and the mushrooms look great." Penelope said.

Everyone fills there plates and walk out and takes a seat at the table. They had questions, a lot of questions, about the wedding.

"Get Dave to take care of it for you. He planned ours in twenty-four hours and it was perfect." Will commented.

"Dave's a wedding planner. I haven't heard about that?" she replied.

They gave her a condensed version of how all of that came about. It was a perfect night. They became friends with Sarah instead of seeing her as the Director of the Academy. And everyone got to see how happy she made Aaron. He was more relaxed and contented than they had ever seen them. In watching the two of them, they could tell that they belonged together.

By around 11:00, the party was over and everyone was starting to leave. Dave, Derek and Penelope were the last to leave they helped clean up. They finish and left around thirty minutes later. Aaron and Sarah walked them to the door. She hugged all them and thanked them for coming.

Sarah walked in and started to load the dishwasher. Aaron walked in and took her hand. He closed the dishwasher. "That's enough for tonight. I want to make love to my future wife."

"I can't say no to that." She turn and they shared a perfect kiss. "I love you."

"I love you." He said as they walk to the bedroom. They made love; perfect love and them cuddled up in each other's arms and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Sarah opened her eyes; Aaron was still asleep next to her. She thought about how lucky she was and everything had changed in her life. And then her thoughts turn to the fact that Jack would be home later this afternoon. God, they had missed him. She suddenly realized that in one month she would be a wife and a mother, the first time for both. That fact scared her. She moved closer to Aaron, he wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled her neck. She fell back to sleep.

A short time after, she felt kisses on the back of her neck. She rolled over and they kissed. And then started the day in their favorite way. Afterwards, he held her, she felt so loved. "Morning, baby." He said.

"Sleep well?" she asks.

"Very, I always sleep well with you next to me." He replied. "Are you, okay?"

"Yeah, I woke up earlier and was thinking about everything. Mostly us, I love you and Jack so much. I am so lucky. But, all of this scares me a little. What if I'm not good at being a wife and mother?" she asks.

Aaron sits up in the bed, "You have been perfect at it for the last month. You love both of us. That is all you need to do. What is this all about? Are you getting cold feet?"

"No, not at all. I love both of you so much and I will for the rest of my life. But, aren't you worried a little? This is a big step in all our lives." Sarah questions.

"I was nervous, when I first met you, because I knew you were different. But, then I fell in love with you. And I knew we were meant to be together, the three of us. It won't always be perfect, but we will work through it, because I love you and you love me and we love Jack. Speaking of that, I want to talk to you about adopting him. If something were to happen to me, I need to know that he would be with you." He looked at her.

Tears were starting to flow down her cheeks, "I would love that. I wouldn't want to lose him, too. But, we have to talk to him first. Okay?" She said kissing him.

"Agreed, we will have that conversation soon. I love you. Feeling better." Aaron asks kissing her.

"Yeah, I am. I love you." Sarah said kissing him.

They take a shower and get ready for the day. As she is drying her hair, Aaron makes coffee for them. She gets dressed and walks into the kitchen, he pour her a cup of coffee. "How do you want your eggs?" he asks.

"I'll cook." She said.

"No, you cooked last night for the party. Breakfast is my job." He stated.

"Scrambled is fine." She smiled.

"And how about I warm up some roasted veggies from last night to go with your eggs. I'm warming up a lamb chop to go with mine." He asks.

"Sounds delicious. Can I make the toast?" she asks.

"If you have to help." He said. She walked over and put bread in the toaster. And then she got out the jam and butter, and the salsa. Aaron got plates out of the cabinet, and fixes a plate for Sarah, and then fixes his.

He brought them over and set them on the counter.

"Looks so good, babe. Thank you." He refills their coffee cups. And then sit down beside of her. They ate their breakfast.

"This lamb is so good." He said.

"Dave did a really nice job cooking it." Sarah comment. "He was a lot of help last night. He's going to send me the name of his caterer to use for the wedding."

"Promise me if you get overwhelmed with all of this, you let me know?" Aaron told her.

Sarah smiled, "I will. But, I've decided I'm going to let people help me. Mom, Dad, Dave and Julie, all of them can help."

"Don't forget about me." He said.

"I know you are always here for me. And before this is all over, I'm sure I will need you to help." She added with a smile.

They heard a car pull in the driveway. Aaron walks to the front door "They are here." He smiles.

"Great," Sarah says waiting in the living room. There is a little tension between Sarah and Jessica. Sarah understands it, after all Jessica has been the only woman in Jack's life for last four years. They tried to assure Jessica, they were not taking Jack away from her. And she is still a part of their family and always will be. Sarah is hoping that in time that she and Jessica will become friends.

Aaron walks out to greet his son, and he and Jack carries in the all the bags. As Jack walks into the house, he drops his bag when he see Sarah, and screams, "I've missed you, Mom!" Sarah leans down and hugs him so tightly and cries.

"I've missed you, too. Did you have a good time?" She asks.

"Yea, but I missed you and Dad. I love you." Jack said giving her kisses on the cheek.

"We missed you and we are so glad you are home. We love you." Sarah said composing herself. "Hi Jessica, did you have a nice vacation."

"Yes, I did very nice, Sarah. " Jessica said a little coldly. Sarah knew that she had heard Jack calling her Mom. "Well, I had better be going. Bye, Jack." He goes over and hugs and tells her bye. And then runs back to Sarah.

"Thank you, for watching over him for us. We appreciate everything you do, Jessica." Aaron hugs her. He walks her to her car.

"I baked cookies, you want one?" Sarah said to her smiling little boy.

He sat down at the counter; Dad walks back in and gives him a hug. "I missed you so much, buddy." He said kissing him on the top of the head.

"I missed you and Mom, too." Jack said.

"Buddy, it fine, but why have you started calling Sarah, Mom? I'm just wondering why you decided to do that." Dad asks. Sarah takes Jack's hand.

"Cause, one day when my cousins, Gregg, James and me were playing, I was telling them we moved in to a house. I told them all about Sarah. They ask if she was going to be my new Mom. I told them she is already my new Mom, so I decided to call her that. I'm sure Mommy, would want me to do that. She would have liked her. And I love her. So, she is my new Mom." Jack explained so simply.

Aaron and Sarah both had tears in their eyes. Sarah smiled, "Jack nothing makes me happier than being your Mom, I love you."

"Jack, your Mom and I have something to tell you. We are getting married." Aaron said.

Jack's eye grew with excitement, "That means we will be a real family."

"We are getting married next month and I'm going to need your help in the planning, okay."

"Anything for you." He smiled.

"Now, how about some milk and cookies for my men." She asks.

"Sounds good, Mom." Aaron smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." Sarah replied.

That evening Grandma and Grandpa came over to visit their favorite grandson. They pulled into the driveway, and Jack went running out. "Hi, I've missed you." He yells.

Grandpa picks him up and hugs him. They had become best buddies in the last couple of months. Grandma comes over and kisses him on the cheek. Grandpa puts him down, Jack tells them. "Come on in, Mom almost has dinner ready."

They look at each other and smile as they walk into the house. "Hi Mom, Dad. How are you? Dinner almost ready." Sarah told them.

"Hi Mom," Dad smiled. "Jack told us it was."

They walked into the kitchen; "I'm Mom, now." Sarah smiled. "He decided that while he was away."

"We are very happy for all of you." Mom said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Dinner's ready. So, let's eat." She said. Dinner tonight was actually leftovers from last night. But, everyone seemed to enjoy them.

During our dinner, Jack told us about his vacation, he enjoyed being with all of his cousins and family. But, was happy to be back home with us. Grandpa asks him if he wanted to go fishing one day this week, since this was his last week before school start. Of course, he thought that sounded like a great adventure. They had a wonderful visit, talking about the wedding and family. Mom and Sarah cleaned up the kitchen while Grandpa, Dad and Jack played soccer in the backyard. "This has been a wonderful Sunday evening." Sarah said.

Grandma and Grandpa left around 7:30. Jack, Mom and Dad kicked the soccer ball around for a while. Finally, it was his bedtime. "Jack, time to get ready for bed." Sarah told him.

"Okay, Mom." He answered running in the door and upstairs.

About fifteen minutes later, she and Aaron went upstairs to say good night. They walked into the bedroom, Aaron picks up, _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_, and Sarah sat on the side of the bed. His Dad started reading Chapter 21 Jack listened very intensely. He finished the chapter, "Time for you to go to sleep, buddy." Dad said.

"Wait, Dad, remember how we use to talk to Mommy. I want to do that tonight." Jack requested.

"All right, I will be right back." Dad said walking out of the room.

Sarah didn't ask any questions, she just waited. Jack took her hand and held it. Dad walked back into the room carrying a lit candle. He kneels down beside of the bed and held it in front of Jack. "Go ahead, buddy."

"Hi, Mommy. I wanted you to meet Sarah, she is my new Mom and I love her. Dad loves her, too. She makes Dad and me really happy. She is really nice and bakes really good cookies. You would like her. Please watch over all of us. I love you." He finishes and blows out the candle.

Dad smiles, "That was very sweet of you, son. I'm sure Mommy is glad to know that you are happy." He said.

"That all of us are happy." Jack said.

Aaron looked over at Sarah who had been very silent through all of this. He smiled at her and reaches over and takes her hand. She had tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath, "Thank you, Jack. I feel like she will be watching over all of us. And I'm sure I would have liked her, too. I love you and your Dad and I always will." She leans down and hugs him, then gives him a kiss on the cheek. "But, now it is time for you to go to sleep." She tickles his tummy. "Good night, I love you."

"I love you, too." Dad said. "Now, get some sleep." He kisses him.

Jack smiled and said, "Mom and Dad, I love both of you. Good night."

They go down stairs and decide to go to bed early, it had been a very busy and emotional weekend. They got ready for bed and climbed in next to each other. Aaron puts an extra pillow behind his head; Sarah moves closer and lays her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the head. "That was part of his therapy, after his Mom was killed. They said it would make him feel connected to her. And I think it helped. I found sometimes it helps him to talk to her." He said.

"I did some counseling with children who had lost parents. It is an excellent way for them to feel a connection and for them to share their feelings. It was a good decision on your part to take him to a therapist." She assured him. "He needs to talk about his feelings, we all do."

He squeezed her, "Is that last statement aimed at me, doctor?"

"Maybe, a little. Sometimes, you put up your shield. I understand that most of the time, you are trying to protect the ones you love. But, keeping everything inside isn't good for you. Please know that there is nothing you could ever tell me that would make me stop loving you. And, I do think you are doing better, you do share bits and pieces with me. So, you are starting to trust me." She moves her head up and kisses him. "We have the rest of our lives, to work on that."

"And I promise, I will. And I do trust you." Aaron said. "Now, let's get some sleep." He removes the extra pillow and they moved down in the bed. He holds her very tightly, "Sarah, I love you."

She raises her head and kisses him, "I love you, too." They share a passionate kiss; she put her head on his chest and fall fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**_The day before the Big Day…_**

Sarah sat in her office, going over reports; she couldn't believe it was the day before their wedding. She had a few things to take care of at the Academy and then she was heading home. The last month had gone by so quickly with normal things, classes, meetings and cases. But, in between all of that they had planned a wedding. And tomorrow is the Big Day. But, they have to get through tonight first.

By 11:00 she is ready to leave, she calls Aaron, "Hi honey." He answers.

"Hi, I'm on my way home to get things ready for tonight. So, remind Dave he needs to be there by 6:30."

Aaron laughs, "He already knows, but I will remind him. Calm down, everything will be fine."

"I know it will be. I love you." She replied.

"I love you. See you soon. Call if you need anything." Aaron said.

On her way home, she called her Mom, she was meeting her at the house. She gets home and looks at her to do list. She needs to finish appetizers for tonight. The wedding party is meeting at their house at 6:30 for a rehearsal, she wasn't sure they need one. But, everyone else disagreed, so that are having one. Then after that Dave is throwing a night before wedding party. Also, Aaron and Jack are spending the night at his house. Because once again, everyone decided they should. And the same every ones are also, keeping them apart until the wedding. She hears her Mom pulling in the driveway.

She walks in and hugs me, "How are you?" she asks.

"Fine. Overwhelmed. I have to call and confirm things, florist, bakery, events people and caterer. At the moment, I don't know why I thought I could do this." Sarah answered.

"No problems, give me that list I will make those calls. What time are Julie and Dylan getting here?" she asks.

"Around 2:00, Jessica, JJ and Penelope are meeting us at the salon." Sarah told her. She had scheduled mani and pedi for all of them this afternoon.

"Good, that should help you relax." Mom said.

"I'll relax after I say _I do_, tomorrow night. Now, I need to pull together a couple of appetizers. And you have calls to make." Sarah smiled.

She made crab dip and put together a cheese platter. Then her Mom comes in and announces, "Everything is on schedule for all of the delivery and set up tomorrow. No problems."

Sarah finally takes a breath. "Thank you."

Dad walks in around 1:30, he is going to watch Jack this afternoon. He walks over and asks, "How is the bride, today? It's not too late to run?" he teased.

"No running. You can take your bags up to the back bedroom." She told him. Her parents are staying until Tuesday, the weekend because of the wedding, and then with Jack while they go away for a couple of days.

Dylan comes running in the house, "Hi Sarah, I'm here." She yells. Sarah picks her up and hugs her.

"How's my flower girl? Are you excited about our mani and pedi?" she asks.

Dylan states, "So excited. I'm going to look fabulous for the wedding." Everyone smiles.

"Honey, I'm sure you will." Sarah agrees with her.

Dad helps Julie bring in her bags and dresses. "They are in the first bedroom." Julie and Dylan will be staying until Sunday.

"Ladies, it is time for us to go?" Mom announces.

Sarah yells at her Dad, "Don't forget, to go pick up, Jack."

Aaron calls around while they are on the way to the salon, "Hi honey." She said.

"Hi, is everything going all right? Is the wedding still on?" he teased.

She laughed, "Is it too late to elope? Yes, we are still getting married." she asks. "What time will be home?"

Aaron laughs, "Around 5:30. I reminded Dave about the time. And I am glad we are still getting married. Love you."

"Love you. See you then. Bye." She replied.

They arrive at the salon; Penelope, JJ and Jessica have already arrived. They all relaxed and enjoyed their afternoon. Especially Dylan, she kept everyone entertained by describing her fancy dress. "Better watch her, she will steal the show tomorrow." JJ noted.

"That's fine. I don't have a problem with that and she is adorable in her dress." Sarah comments. "And at least, we know she will walk down the aisle, hell she will probably skip."

Everyone had a good time, even Jessica. Over the last month, she had accepted the fact that Sarah is going to be in Jack's life. And realizes that he needs the stability of a loving parents and a home. Also, that Sarah loves Jack and Aaron very much and will take good care of them. But, most important to her, she makes them happy. They finish, she hugs JJ, Penelope and Jessica bye. She will see them later at Dave's for dinner.

The four of them returns to Aaron and Sarah's.

They pull in the drive it is after four. Jack and Dad walk out to greet them. Jack runs to Sarah, "Hi Mom. Grandpa and I have been playing soccer." Then he saw Dylan and all of his attention went to her. They ran into the house.

"Welcome to parenthood." Julie smiled.

"Thank you." She kisses her Dad on the cheek. "Have you two had a good time?"

"Of course. He's my grandson, we always have a great time." He replied.

They go in and Julie fixes the kids and Dad a snack. Julie also, opens a bottle of wine and they all go out on the deck. "The calm before the storm." Dad said.

"How nice referring to your daughter's wedding as a storm." Sarah teased.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it." He quickly said.

They heard the garage door open, "Aaron must be home. I will go check." Actually, Sarah just wanted a few minutes alone with him.

Aaron walks in and sees Sarah standing there, "Hi, beautiful." He kisses her. Then they share a very deep, passionate kiss. "I missed you, today. I couldn't wait to get home."

"I missed you." She said and then kisses him again. "We are sitting on the deck. Want a glass of wine?"

"Yes, please." He said as he was taking off his tie and jacket. And then they walked out and joined the others.

"Hi, everyone." He said. Jack run up and gives him a hug and so does Dylan. Then they go play soccer.

They tell him about their day and visit.

Mom interrupts, "We should be getting ready, it almost 5:30."

Dad said. "I will keep an eye on the kids while everyone is getting ready."

"Thanks, Dad." Sarah said.

They walk into the house; Aaron and Sarah walk into their bedroom. He very quietly locks the door. She looks at him. "We have a house full of people, you can't be to careful. Now, come here." He starts kissing her and tugging at her clothing.

"We don't have time, we have to take a shower. Of course, we could do it in the shower. Wouldn't be the first time." She smiled.

Aaron laughs softly, "I like the way you think." He takes her hand and leads her into the bathroom. And turns on the shower, they undress and get in. They stand under the water and passionately kiss. "This is better anyway, do one can hear you scream with excitement with the water running." He starts running his hands over her body; he is very aroused. "I so glad you put a bench in here." He sat down and she straddles him. They made wonderful, passionate and wet love. And then they finish their shower. They towel off and she puts on her robe, and they both proceed to get ready. He walks out, while she is getting dressed.

He walks into the kitchen, "Nice long, relaxing shower." Julie commented with smile.

"Yes, it was." Aaron agreed slightly blushing.

Sarah walks in she is wearing a purple knit dress and looking gorgeous. "You look beautiful. And I love that dress. Now, even more than I did on our first date."

"You remembered. I thought I wore on the first date and I should on our last date. Our last as single people that is." They kiss.

Father Patrick arrived. He and Aaron had met a few times in the last three months. And then Rossi arrived. Dylan came downstairs in an adorable dress. Then came over to say hello to Patrick, whom she refer to as _Father Pat_. Everyone had some wine and food and we talked about what was going to happen tomorrow night. Then we did a run through. Even though, her Mom would not allow Sarah to walk to the aisle with Dad, because it was bad luck. Once all questions were answered they all headed over to Dave's. As they are leaving, Sarah stops Dave, and hands him a bag. "Dave, will you see that Aaron get this before the wedding."

"Of course, that is one of my duties as the best man." He smiled. Sarah hugged him.

Everyone was already there. Once they arrived, all of them stood around the table, Dave taps on his wine glass to get everyone attention. "Welcome friends, I'm going to do the introductions. This lovely couple is Claire and Jim Logan, Sarah's parents. This is Julie Barrett and Dylan, the Maid of Honor and the very pretty flower girl." Dylan waves. "And doing the honor of performing the ceremony is Father Patrick Thomason." Dave raises his wine glass. "Sarah and Aaron, we wish you a house full of sunshine, hearts full of cheer, love that grows deeper each day of the year. Love to you both."

"Thank you, all of you so much." Aaron said then he leans over and kisses Sarah. Everyone cheered.

"Let's eat." Dave said.

They had a wonderful relaxing evening. Dad announced he had arranged for a car service to pick up everyone tomorrow for the wedding. Which was great, that way no one would have to worry about enjoying themselves.

Toward the end of the evening, Patrick stood up and tapped his glass, "Just in case, I don't get to do this tomorrow evening. Aaron, there are thing you don't know about Sarah's past. Such as, I was her first kiss, I was nine and she was eight. Don't worry, she very quickly wiped off her cheek and ran home. Also, Sarah, I don't know if you remember this or not. But, when I was ten, I told you that I was going to marry you one day, and tomorrow, I will have the honor of doing that." Everyone laughed. "Aaron, you are a very lucky man, take good care of her." He said very seriously. "Sarah, I have known you since age five, and this is the happiest I have ever seen you. I'm wishing you, Aaron and Jack happiness for the rest of your life. Bless you." He said smiling and raising his glass.

Sarah walks over, kisses and hugs him. "I love you, Patrick."

"I promise, I will take good care of her and always love her." Aaron said shaking his hand and then embracing.

It was a early evening by around 9:30 people were leaving, "Big day tomorrow, we want you to get your rest." Dave said.

"Beside that we are playing golf in the morning." Aaron said.

She elbowed him in the chest "Thanks."

He kissed her. "But we are." he smiles.

Soon, only ones left were Sarah, Julie, Dylan and Sarah's parents. "Are you ready to go?" Dad asks.

"In a minute, I have to say good night to Jack. Sarah went over and hugged and kissed Jack. "I will see you tomorrow, I will miss you. Love you." She said.

"I love you, Mom. I will see you at our wedding." Jack tells her.

Dave looks at everyone, "Why don't we go in the house, and let Aaron and Sarah say good night." They walk into the house.

Aaron sat down in a chair and pulls Sarah down on his lap. They kiss. "I'm going to miss you tonight." She said.

They kissed again, "Honey, I going to miss holding you, tonight. And doing other things to you."

He kissed her, a deep, loving kiss. He hand her a jewelry box, she opens it. It is a beautiful heart shaped diamond necklace.

"Honey, it's beautiful. Thank you." She said taking out of the box. He takes it and puts it on her.

"Jack and I picked it out. That's our wedding gift to you. We love you." He said kissing her.

"And I love both of you." They stand up. "I've got to go, they are waiting on me. Call me in the morning. Aaron, I love you." He wraps his arms around her.

"Sarah, I love you, too. And I can't wait until you are my wife." He said with tears in his eyes. They share another deep kiss, their tongues slipping softly between their lips.

And then with his arm around her they walk into the house. She goes over and hugs Dave, "Thank you for everything tonight. It was wonderful. See you tomorrow. Take good care of my men."

"I will watch over them." Dave said. "Get some rest."

She gives Jack one more kiss, "Thank you for the necklace, I love it. And I love you, sweetie."

"I picked it out, I told Dad you would like it. Love you, Mom." He said.

Aaron walks over and kisses her. "See you tomorrow. Love you." He kisses her, again.

"Love you, too. Call me." She smiles and steals one more kiss. And they leave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**_The Big Day. . ._**

Aaron woke up at 6:45 on Saturday morning, he calls Sarah "Morning, baby." He said as she answered. "You're up early."

"You know I can sleep without you. How did you know I wanted your voice to be the first one I heard today?" Sarah asks him.

"Because, I wanted to the first you talked to this morning. I'm still in bed. I miss having you next to me." He sighs. "Well, I have to go; we have a 7:45 tee time this morning. I love you and I can't wait to marry you." He said.

"I love you, too. Have a good game. Call me later." Sarah told him. They hung up.

About five minutes later, there is a knock at her door and then it opens; it's Mom and Julie, "Here your Dad made a Starbucks run before he left to play golf." She said as she hand her the cup and then they climb into bed with her.

"So, how are we feeling this morning?" Julie asks. "Nervous, you want to back out?"

"No not nervous, at all. Don't want to back out. Would like to get it over with. Right now, I'm missing Aaron. But, I talked to him already this morning. He's good." She smiled.

"You already called him?" Mom asks.

"No, he called me." Sarah smiles, "He's missing me."

"You're a morning sex couple aren't you?" Julie asks.

"Julie, what the hell, my Mom is in this bed with us." Sarah said slightly embarrassed.

Her Mom looked at her, "Sarah, it's okay, I have had sex before, even in the mornings. But, you don't have to answer that question."

"Okay, let's get up I need to eat something?" Sarah said.

Julie starts laughing, "I knew it."

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Sarah scolded her. "Mom, tell her to behave."

The three of them walk into the kitchen and Mom fixes them breakfast. They talk about the day and the deliveries. The event company should be here to set up chairs and tables around 9:00. The flowers will be delivered around 2:00, the cake should be delivered around 5:00 and the caterer should be here around 5:30 or so. The ceremony is set to begin at 6:30.

Julie and Sarah decide to go for a run. Mom, of course, will stay at the house to take care of Dylan when she wakes up.

They are gone for about an hour, when they return Dylan is sitting at the counter having breakfast. Not long after, the event company pulls in the driveway. Sarah walks out and talks with them. And then go over the layout for the wedding. Julie, Mom and Dylan come out. They watch the guys carry the chairs and tables to the backyard. It only took about thirty minutes to get everything set up. They will be back in the morning about 11:00 to pick up everything.

"It's beginning to look like we are going to have a wedding." Mom smiled.

Around 12:30, Dad returned to the house. "How was golf?" Sarah asks.

"Your soon-to-husband had a good game. He's a good golfer." He said with a smile. "I see, the chairs and the tables were delivered, what coming next?"

"The flowers should be here around 2:00." She said.

Mom had made lunch and we all took a break. "Thank you, two for everything. And we really appreciate you staying with Jack the next few days. We are looking forward to getting away for a couple days."

"Where are you going?" Dylan asks.

"Aaron and I are going to the beach for a couple of days." Sarah smiled. Thinking she can't wait just to be alone with him.

Her phone rang, "Speaking of Aaron." She said as she walked out on the deck. "Hi." She answered.

"Hi, honey. How's your day." He asks.

"So far pretty good. Julie and I went for a run. The chairs and tables were delivered and set up. So, everything is moving along. I hear you play well this morning? Maybe not having sex is good for your game." She teased.

"If I have to choose, I will take sex with you every time. I miss you. Wish I were there to help." He said

"What time will you be here?" she asks.

"A little after six. I can't wait to see you in your wedding gown and I can't wait to take it off from you." He laughed.

"How's Jack?" she asks.

"He is out in the backyard kicking the soccer ball around with Dave. Wait I will walk out so you can talk to him." Aaron said.

"Hi Mom. How are you?" Jack asks

"Fine, Jack. Missing you, but we will be together in a few hours. Go play, you and Dave have a good time. Love you." She said.

"Love you, Mom." Jack replied.

Aaron said, "Well, just wanted to see it everything was going all right. Talk to you soon. I love you."

"I love you. Bye." Sarah replied. She had tears in her eyes as she walked back into the house.

Dad said, "You okay, Sarah?"

"Perfect." She answered with a smile.

Around 2:30 the flowers were delivered. They had them set in the garage and they place them on the table later. Sarah's bouquet was gorgeous; it was purple orchids tied with white ribbons. Julie and Dylan would be carrying purple and white orchids tied with a deep purple ribbon. The centerpieces for the tables are a mix of purple orchids and white roses. They also, have two vases of purple orchids to set on the food tables; they were taken in the house and set on the dining table.

"Beautiful flowers." Mom said.

"They truly are. Sarah, maybe you missed your calling, you should have been a wedding planner." Julie said.

Aaron, pulls into the parking garage at the Four Seasons, and gets his bag and goes to the front desk. "I have a suite reserved for tonight, Hotchner is the name."

The clerk said, "Yes, here it is. There is a note saying that flowers have been delivered to the suite. They were taken up. Do you need help with your bags?"

"No, thank you." Aaron replied. Then finish the checking in process and went up to the suite on the twenty-first floor. He walks in and opens the drapes it has a fantastic view of Washington. The bouquet of purple orchids was sitting on a table in the entryway. He decided to move them into the bedroom. He sat the bag, which he had packed for them in the closet. Aaron hoped Sarah would be surprised. He just thought they should spend their first night as husband and wife somewhere special. He also, arranged to have a bottle of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries delivered; Room Service would be standing by waiting for his call. He called for the car service to pick him up and take him back over to Dave's. They would use the car service to bring them here tonight. He decided to leave his car in the garage, so they can go home in the morning for brunch with the family. From there, they will be heading to the beach for a couple of days.

Sarah phone, rang, "Hi, Jessica"

"Hi Sarah, how is everything going?" she asks.

"Quickly, but I haven't panic yet." Sarah replied.

"I was just calling to offer to come over early and help and any way I can." Jessica said.

Sarah said, "Jessica, I would love that. I know the last hour is going to be total chaos. That's so sweet of you."

"Great, I will see you around 5:30. Bye." Jessica said.

"See you then." She told her.

"About 4:30, Julie says, "Come on, Dylan you and I need to go get clean up." They went up stairs.

Mom turned, "You should start thinking about that, also."

"I will." Sarah said, "The cake here." The bakery truck is pulling in the driveway. They had prepared the the table where it would be setup. They brought it in and placed it on the next to the vase of orchids. It was a very simple three-tier, French vanilla cake with raspberry filling between the layers. Decorated very simply, mostly different shades of white, the only color was a ribbon of purple connecting the flowers on top. It was very pretty. Aaron had gotten called out of town on a case the day of the tasting, so she and Jack picked out the cake. She was sure he would love it.

It is now 5:15; she was starting to get anxious. Sarah went in and took a long, hot shower. She step out and put on her robe and started to dry her hair. Her phone rang. It was Aaron, "Hi" She answered.

"Hi, honey. Thank you. The watch is exquisite. I will cherish it, always." He said with a quivering voice. "God, I can't wait to marry you."

"I feel the same way. Can't wait to see you. I have missed you and Jack so much today." Julie walks in the room. "Baby, I got to go. Julie says it is time for me to get dressed for our wedding. I love you."

K"I love you. Can't wait to see you." Aaron tells her.

Aaron reads the note one more time, _Aaron, I can't wait to be your wife. I love you. Sarah._

He walks downstairs, all dressed. Dave was tying Jack's tie. Aaron walks in the room. "You two look really handsome. Sarah will be proud of both of you." Dave said.

"Jack, run back upstairs and get your socks." Dad told him.

"Nice Rolex." Dave smiled.

Aaron nods his head, "Wedding gift from my soon-to-be wife. She's wonderful." He laughs. "She had it engraved with _Till There Was You._ After our first date, I sent her a bouquet of orchids, that's what I put on the card.

Jack comes running in the room carry his socks he puts them on and then his shoes. "Time to go, are we ready?" Dave asks.

"Yeah, we are." Jack said.

"Let's go get married." Dad said.

By 5:30, Julie had finished Sarah's hair and makeup. Jessica walks in the bedroom to say "Hello."

Sarah hugs her, "Hi Jessica. Thank you so much for helping."

They walk into the kitchen, "Right now, it you could you help Dad put the flower on the tables. He has the list of where they are to be, but he will need help." Sarah told her.

Jessica said, "I will be happy to do that." She smiled and walked into the backyard.

Patrick's is walking up the drive. Mom opens the door and hugs him. Sarah step of the bedroom and hugs him. He smiles, "You doing all right?" He asks her.

"Great. Talk to you in a little bit, go in the back and help with the flowers." She told him.

"Still bossy." He teased.

Sarah walks in her bedroom, Julie and Mom have taken her dress out of the bag. Strange, she never pictured herself in a wedding dress. When she started looking, she was seeing herself in more of an evening gown. But, then they saw this one, when she tried it on she knew it was hers. It is a very simple white gown, v-neckline. The bodice had very small simple purple ribbon embroidered in it. And, she was totally against wearing a veil, until she tried it on. "Let's get this on." Sarah said.

The caterer pull into the garage and start bring in the food. Mom goes out to direct them. They decided to put Dylan dress on her first. She looks beautiful. "You are going to be the prettiest flower ever." Sarah tells her.

Julie looked at Sarah "Time to get dressed."

Sarah smiled and took at deep breath. "Okay." She removes her robe; she is dressed in a very light pink, sexy bra and panties. Julie helps her put her gown on.

"God, you look beautiful." Julie said. Then Julie put her gown on, it is a beautiful shade of purple and it's gorgeous on her.

Dylan said it best, "We are all three very pretty."

With the caterers under control, Mom goes back in to the bedroom to check on the girls. She walks in and starts to cry. "Mom, stop it. I don't have time to redo my makeup." Sarah teased. "Is Aaron and Jack here, yet?"

Mom said, "Not yet, but almost everyone else is. Okay, let's do our check."

Sarah shakes her head, "Something old, Grandma's charm bracelet; Something new, my necklace; Something borrow, Julie's diamond bracelet; Something blue, Mom you said you would bring that."

She hand Sarah a little blue patch. It belonged to her brother, it was the patch from his high school baseball uniform. She cried a little. And kissed Mom. "I love you."

Sarah stuck the patch in her bra.

Dad knock on the door, Mom open it just a little. "Good news, the groom showed up." Dad teased.

Sarah picks up her phone and calls Aaron, "Hey, are you in there?" He answered.

"Yeah, thanks for showing up. I love you, see you in about five minutes." She said.

"Great. I love you." He smiled.

Jessica comes to the door, everyone has been seated. Sarah said as she opens the door, "Thank you, Jessica for everything."

Jessica replies, "You look so beautiful. Congratulations." They hug. She goes and takes her seat.

Dad walks in with tears in his eyes. "She is right, you do look beautiful." Mom is now starting to tear up.

"You both look gorgeous. And I love you both, so much. Thank you for everything." She wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Come on, it is time." Dad said. "Let's get this over with so we can eat." He smiles.

They have selected, the Bach's Air on the G-String for the wedding processional. The bridal party moved into the living room to wait to begin. Jack comes rushing in; he had been standing up front with his Dad. "Hey, Jack." Sarah smiled at him.

"Mom, you look so pretty." Jack stared at her.

"You look very handsome." She tells him. "Do you need something, buddy?"

"No, Dad told me to come in and give you a kiss and tell you we both love you." He said. She knelt down and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, honey. I love both of you, so much. Now, go back to Dad, so we can get marry." She tells him.

He smiles and turns and runs back down to his Dad, slightly yelling, "Dad, she looks beautiful." They hear laughter from their friends. Mom, nods to Uncle Woody that it is time to start the wedding. The music starts to play.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**_The Wedding. . ._**

Mom walks down the aisle escorted by Dave and taken to her seat. Then Dave takes his place beside of Aaron. Julie goes down the aisle looking fabulous. She turns to watch Dylan come down next. Dylan does wonderfully, looking totally adorable. She gets down to Aaron and he takes her hand and holds it up while she does a perfect pirouette into her place. That brought a smile to everyone face, including Dylan's.

Dad looks down at Sarah and said, "We are next. Ready?"

"So, ready. I love you." Sarah said. They walk toward the French doors and they step out. Everyone stands; Sarah takes a deep breath and proceeds down the aisle. She looks at Aaron and smiles; he smiles back. Jack has a huge grin on his face. They stopped; she hugged her Mom, and then continued on the Aaron. She put her hand out; Aaron gently took it. Dad kissed her on the cheek and took his seat.

Sarah and Aaron face each other, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you." He whispered back. Then he kissed her.

Patrick clears his throat, "No, it not time for that yet. I will let you know went it is." Everyone laughed. Sarah and Aaron leaned back in for one more kiss. Patrick shook his head.

Patrick started the ceremony with a prayer. Then says, "I believe the Bride and Groom have written vows they would like to share."

"Sarah" Patrick said.

Sarah smiles, "Aaron, when I met you I didn't think I would be standing here with you. But, you are my one and here I stand. Not only getting a wonderful husband, but an awesome son. I love both of you with all of my heart." Aaron wipes a tear off from her cheek with his fingers.

"Aaron" Patrick nodded with a smile.

"I knew, when I met you that I was going to love for the rest of my life. I didn't understand why; I just knew. It may have been those blue eyes, or that smile. But, I love you. And I will love you with all of my heart for the rest of my life. By marrying me, you have made Jack and I very happy. We love you." He said with tears in his eyes.

Aaron takes his vows, and slide the wedding band on Sarah's finger; with the traditional _And with this ring, I thee wed._ Then he leans down and gives her a quick kiss.

Patrick clears his throat Aaron gives him a smirk.

Sarah repeats her vows, and says _And with this ring, I thee wed_ as she is placing the platinum wedding band upon his finger. She glances at Patrick and smiles.

Patrick shakes his head, then states, "Go ahead, make it quick one." Sarah gives Aaron a quick kiss. Everyone slightly laughs.

Patrick smiled, "Let us pray." Patrick offered a prayer.

Then he smiled at us. "Sarah and Aaron, you have heard the words about love and marriage, have exchanged your vows and made your promises, and celebrated your union with the giving and receiving of rings. It is at this time that I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now, you may now kiss your bride!"

They shared a sweet, but passionate kiss. The she leaned down and kissed Jack.

The couple turns, and starts to walk down the aisle. Playing in the background was _The Beatles' Till There Was You._


End file.
